Balamb's Finest
by imaginarygrace
Summary: selphie organises a concert featuring some of our heroes...its crap really!its a seiftis with a bit of squinoa & zellphie thrown in!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay…wohoo! My 1st disclaimer! Umm don't own, so don't sue… I have to get better at this!

Authors note: I've kept some characters in…well character, but I've changed some. Im not quite sure what happened to Seifer, but I've decided he was on our heroes' side in the sorceress' war…man, even I'm getting confused. This is my 1st fic so go easy, k, guys? 

 Balamb's Finest

She'd had them all practising for weeks, and finally after a fair few rehearsals, Selphie Tilmitt had Balamb's finest ready for performance. She had spent the last couple of months auditioning people, rehearsing them, decorating the Quad, amongst other countless things, but finally they were ready (well almost…)

-Click- the sound of a megaphone being turned on, followed by slight feedback…

"Okay people. Here's the running order…again…and after I'm finished, im gonna tape it to this here door, k?" Various heads nodded following the petite, but hyper brunette's speech, and followed her finger as she pointed to the door nearest the dressing rooms. "Okay, good" (at least something's going to plan) –sigh- 

Looking around the large spacious…space that was the Quad, Selphie's eyes spotted Zell Dincht practically inhaling a plate of his favourite food-hotdogs and eyeing the rest of them on the plate lovingly, obviously not listening to Selphie. 

"Zell" no reply "Zell…-click- ZELL!" At the sound of his name being boomed round the Quad via Selphie's megaphone, Zell came out of his trance-like inhaling and began choking on the very hotdog he had been enjoying.  

"Would someone help him please?" Someone shuffled over to Zell and started to pat him on the back, then slapping him, then thumping, finally opting for the Heimlich maneuver.

"Thanks bud… man that was a waste of a hotdog." Zell looked crestfallen, then remembered Selphie had called his name.

"Selph, what do ya want?"

Selphie looked at him in slight annoyance, then her expression changed to a grin

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to make sure you know you're up first, right after I've welcomed everyone and introduced you, okay? Sorry 'bout the hotdog, Zell, I'll buy ya some more at lunch, k?" Zell's eyes lit up at this, and he jumped up wrapping Selphie in a bear hug. Slowly turning blue Selphie choked out to make Zell let her go

"Zell…need…air…ack…" Hearing her choke made him come to his senses.

"Sorry Sephie, you ok?" Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck sub-consciously, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Selphie looked up at him, returning to her normal healthy complexion, with a grin on her face.

"Yeh, im okay, I just need some coffee, that's all."

A random performer, who had been studying the running order that Selphie had dropped on the floor during the Zell episode, walked over to where Selphie and Zell were standing.

"Uh, Selphie?…I think you've missed someone off the list" He pushed it in front of her face so she could see it. "See? You've left the last performers off the end here."

She turned to him. "No mistake, Trayden, it's a surprise that's all!…Okay people, lets get back to work. Lets get some more streamers up…"

~~~~~~~~~

Quistis Trepe had just finished her last class of the day, which was surprising for her, as it was still before lunch. After losing her instructor's license before she had battled against Ultimecia, the Sorceress from the future, she had been upset, but looking back on it, she found she had more time to spend with her friends, and was now enjoying her newfound freedom. (Well kinda)

She was just packing up her work into her bag, when one of her follower-turned friends, an exTrepe named Taja- sidled up to her.

" You gonna be at the concert tonight Instr…Sorry…Quistis?" Quistis turned to Taja with a sad sort of look on her face when she heard the word instructor almost mentioned, then lightened up with a smile.

"I may pop in, Taja. Should be fun! Are you going?"

"Im not sure, but I might if a certain someone is going to be there…" Taja blushed, and quickly changed the subject. "Well I might see you there, enjoy the rest of your day Quistis."

"A certain someone?…hmmmm…Yeah, I'll see you later Taja, you too." Quistis waved at Taja's retreating form. She finished packing her things away, and began to walk out of the classroom to her dorm, when she heard a distinct, male voice bellowing at some young students. Walking quickly she strode over to the familiar form of the loud male.

"Seifer. Can't you leave them alone for a second? I realize you're the head of the disciplinary committee, but still, its…mean 

(Uh oh, Rinoa's rubbing off on me)-cough- they're only young." She pinkened with slight embarrassment.

Seifer Almasy simply turned round to stand face to face with Quistis. "Would you rather I yell at you Quisty? Or would that be mean too?" He had an amused look on his face, along with a raised eyebrow. Standing at 5'6" compared to his 6'2", Quistis had to almost crane her neck to look him in the eyes. 

"Well actually I'd rather you not do either, but that's not gonna happen is it." Quistis grinned at Seifer, whose face cracked into its own grin.

"Not likely, _Blondie_." Quistis, still grinning looked slightly confused at this comment.

"Blondie? You can hardly talk, _straw-head_." Seifer's eyebrow shot up in humor, again.

"Barbie." Now Quistis' eyebrow tried to join her hairline.

"I think you'll find that my hair is actually _strawberry_ blond. At least it's not so blonde that it's _yellow_!" Seifer opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a decent comeback so he shut it again. Quistis smiled then took that opportunity to start a decent conversation with Seifer.

"You hungry?" She looked at the big clock hanging on the wall in the corridor. "Actually, scrap that, it's not even lunch. Wanna go to the Training Center with me?"

Seifer cocked his head to the side, and looked at Quistis, then at her bag, and her attire. Finally he gave an answer.

"I think you may want to change first. And put your bag in your dorm." He thought for a second.

"Actually, you can put them in mine, its closer. I'm sure I've got some of Fujin's stuff lying around you could borrow, she wouldn't mind…well?"

Quistis thought about it, and then answered. "Sure. I've got Save the Queen in my bag. And there's actually something I wanted to ask you anyways."

"'Kay…" He strode off towards his dorm, leaving Quistis a few steps behind. 

~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa Heartilly found Selphie still in the Quad, surrounded by multi-colored streamers, napping. Selphie's hair had straightened out, without her being filled with caffeine. She gently shook the sleeping girl, in an attempt to wake her up. Then shook her a bit harder…and again. Rinoa stood up and scowled at the prone form on the floor. Squall Leonhart came up behind Rinoa, and put one of his arms around her waist. 

"You might want to try waving this underneath her nose." In his free hand, he held a mug of very strong coffee. Rinoa took it from him, and bending down next to Selphie on the floor, she put the mug on the ground, and wafted some of the fumes towards the sleeping girl. Selphie inhaled sharply, and sat up quickly, almost knocking over poor Rinoa.

"Is that coffee? Is it mine?" Not waiting for a reply, Selphie grabbed the mug, and downed the contents in one, her hair magically flicking back out after doing so.

"Ouch. Hot." She waved her hands in front of her mouth for a few seconds.

"But thanks!" She looked around her. "Oh Hyne, I've got so much to do, I haven't finished dec…Hey! The decorating's finished…. but how?" She looked at Rinoa. "Did you do this?"

"No, but I think I know who did." Selphie looked confused.

Squall interrupted her before she could say anything. 

"Zell came to us saying he felt you could do with some help, and that he felt a bit sorry for not listening earlier, so I sent him, Nida and Fujin to get some more supplies and help to finish for you." He looked around the Quad's specially built stage. Rinoa looked at Selphie.

"Well? What do you think?!" Selphie jumped up and down on the spot.

"I love it! I don't think I could have done it better myself. I think Fujin had more to do with the colors though, Zell's a bit uncoordinated when it comes to color!!" All three laughed at this.

Rinoa spoke up then.

"Actually I think it was Nida. He's got quite an eye for that sort of thing, you know, decorating, color coordination, painting, you name it!"

"Really? Hmmmm, I'll have to talk him into being on the festival committee."

Squall looked at Rinoa who smiled.

"Well, shall we go for lunch?"

"It's that time already?" Selphie looked at the clock in the Quad. "Woah. Okay, I'll meet you in the cafeteria; I need to find Zell first. See you guys in a bit."

Selphie ran off to find Zell, while Rinoa and Squall, holding hands wandered off in the direction of the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~

"Gross, im covered in grat guts. Yuk." Quistis attempted to wipe her hands in her borrowed clothes, but they too were covered, so she settled for Seifer's clothes instead, while Seifer was attempting to attach his Hyperion at his side.

"Hey! What are ya doin'? Ugh, that's just nasty. What did ya do that for?" Seifer had a look on his face that was what looked to be a grimace crossed with a scowl. 

Quistis stood in front of Seifer, her hands on her hips, Save the Queen securely attached to her belt. 

"What? Oh come on, you're just as covered as I am!" 

"Exactly, I don't want more on me, thank you very much." Both burst out laughing, clutching onto each other for support. Quistis managed to get her laughter under control just before Seifer. 

"Come on, let's get out of here, you need a shower, and if I look half as bad as you, so do I." 

The pair of them managed their way back through the Training Center without too many fights to add to their already dirty appearance. Stopping outside Seifer's dorm, Quistis turned to Seifer.

"I'll come by later to pick up my things. I'd take them now, but I _really_ need a shower. I'll meet you back here in about 30 minutes, k?" Seifer nodded and opened the door to his dorm with his keycard. Waving goodbye, she jogged the distance to her own dorm, where a shower and clean clothes were waiting for her.

~~~~~~~~~

Selphie caught up with Zell as he was just entering his dorm to change into his civilian clothes. 

"Zell! There…you are…" Out of breath, she leant up against the doorjamb. "I just wanted to thank you for helping out with the decorating, it was sweet of you to do it." Zell blushed faintly, and scratched the nape of his neck.

"It was nothin' much. Nida did most of it, he's quite good at it." Selphie stood up in front of Zell and gave him a hug. 

"Well nothin' or not, I still owe ya a hotdog or two! You hungry?" She knew it was a silly question, but she didn't care.

"When am I not?! Lead on Shorty!" Selphie winked while Zell chuckled to himself.

Upon entering the Cafeteria, Zell spotted Squall and Rinoa at a table in a corner of the room. "Hey Selph, You get the food, I'll get us a seat, k?" The bouncy brunette nodded and ran in the direction of the queue, which was steadily rising with students wanting their lunch.

"Hey guys." Zell's cheerful greeting roused Rinoa and Squall from their conversation.

"Hey Zell." replied Rinoa. "Where's Selphie?"

"Here I am! Selphie expertly placed the full tray on the table and pulled a familiar male with her to the table. Zell grabbed a couple of hotdogs off the plate, and again began with the inhaling of hotdogs.

"And look who I found, skulking around outside." Irvine Kinneas stepped forwards into the group's eyesight. Zell almost began choking…again.

"Irvine?!! Wow, you look good! How's Esther? How's Laguna?" Rinoa fired questions at Irvine like she was at a shooting range.

"Howdy, li'l lady! Squall, Zell, How y'all doin'?" Irvine had taken a position as Laguna's bodyguard in Esther, after passing his SeeD exam. He still had the long hair, tied in a ponytail, the long duster and cowboy hat, but he looked happier than he had when they had last seen him. Rinoa got up to hug him, while Zell and Squall offered their hands to be shaken, but ended up being hugged too.

"Do you want something to eat?" Selphie looked at Irvine.

"Sure, that'd be great." Irvine nodded. "I'll have anything, I'm not fussy." Pointedly looking at Zell and his hotdogs.

"K, I'll be right back."  Selphie left the remainder of the group to catch-up with Irvine while she got him some food.

~~~~~~~~

Quistis swiped her keycard into the lock, and opened her dorm's door, closing it behind her as she stepped into the room. Taking of her whip and flinging it on her bed, she walked over to her stereo system. Flicking open a CD case, she inserted the CD into the stereo. The soft, breathy voice of Mandy Moore entered the room.

_"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything, but you, _

_Your breath on my face, your gentle kiss, _

_I taste the truth, I taste the truth,_

You know what I came here for, so I won't ask for more…" 

Picking up the familiar song, Quistis made her way into the bathroom, where by a clever device, she was able to listen to the music, without a cumbersome CD player taking up room. Singing along, she turned on the shower and began to undress.

"So I'll hold you tonight, like I would if you were mine, 

_To hold forever more_

_And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before_

How beautiful it is, just to be like this. 

_I wanna be with you, if only for one night, _

_To be the one who's in your arms, _

_Who holds you tight,_

_I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing I want more than to feel this way,_

I wanna be with you…" 

Stepping into the warm spray, she quickly washed her body and hair of the grime she had accumulated as she and Seifer had battled their way through the Training Center.

_"Oh Baby,_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore, _

_It drives me crazy when I try to,_

_So call my name, take my hand, and make my wish, _

_Baby, Your command…" _

Taking care to rinse all of the raspberry scented shampoo out of her hair, Quistis shut off the shower, and grabbed a big fluffy white towel to dry herself with. The CD finished and clicked onto another. Quistis smiled when she heard the beginning notes of the song. It was a CD that Selphie had left the last time she had stayed over.

_"You give me that special feeling, boy,_

_I've been awake all night, _

_And there's a beat inside my heart again, _

_It's working overtime,_

_No one's moved me in this way before,_

_It's all so brand new,_

_You got me so I don't know where I am,_

_Or what im gonna do…"_

(S Club Juniors) she thought. Hyne, those kids were so happy sounding, their vibes began rubbing off on her. Which in turn led to her dancing to S Club while she dressed, and did her hair. She decided it was too much trouble to do anything with, she left it down, she was, after all only going to Seifer's…

"Seifer…oh crap!" She looked at her alarm clock, and decided she was going to be late for once in her life.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter2

_Disclaimer:_ Ooookay, man, are these things really necessary? *Sees narrowed eyes staring at Ling-san* obviously they are.... K as I said before, don't own, so don't sue.

_A.N_: to those actually interested in reading this pile o' crap---- Sorry 'bout not updating earlier- I've been on holiday & didn't have internet access, but I've had plenty of time to write more!! So yay for me!!

_Chapter 2..._ (How original!!)

As Seifer stepped through the doorway that led into his room, his jade green eyes scanned the mess his SeeD uniform and various dirty clothes from throughout the week had created. Shutting the door behind him, he wandered through the piles of clothes, books and who knows what else, towards his bathroom, picking up various items of clothing and chucking them into his laundry basket. Stripping off to just his boxers, he flung those clothes into the basket, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Making sure it was hot enough, he removed the boxers and stepped his well-toned body into the spray.

After finally scrubbing the last pieces of Grat and T-Rexaur out of his hair, Seifer shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Wandering back through his bedroom, he flicked on his stereo, which started playing Blink 182's 'The Rock Show'. As this was blaring out through the many speakers connecting around the room, he began hunting for something clean to wear.

_"Black and white picture of her on my wall, _

_I waited for her call- she always kept me waiting,_

_And if I ever got another chance, _

_I'd still ask her to dance, because she kept me waiting_

_I fell in love with the girl at the Rock Show_

_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know,_

_She's so cool- better sneak me through her window,_

_Everything's better when she's around, _

_I can't wait 'till her parents go out of town,_

_I fell in love with the girl at the Rock Show."_

After finding a clean blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black Calvins and flinging them onto the bed, ready for him to change into, the CD changed over and shortly after came a knock at his dorm door.

"Probably Quisty." He thought to himself. "Shit! Its that late already?"

"Nothing. And nothings where you're at when you ain't got something 

_You'll never get it back._

_It's coming on like a drug, the universal power of one,_

_But it don't mean nothing, if it all comes undone."_

Seifer quickly turned the music down, and opened the door to reveal Quistis's form. 

"Hey Quisty." No reply so Seifer waved one of his huge, manly hands in front of her face and tried again.

"Quisty?" This got her attention, and she blinked.

"Hmmm? What? Oh sorry Seifer…" she blushed due to the fact that she had been blatantly staring at Seifer's very well-defined abs and chest which weren't covered up by the towel hanging around his waist. A smirk crawled up his face.

"See something you like Quis?" At this Quistis blushed even harder.

"Uhhh…." She took a second to collect her wits.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Seifer stepped aside and waved her in.

"Are you early?" 

"Actually im a little late, but that doesn't seem to matter too much." Quistis sat on his bed, just to the side of his clothes.

"Calvins?" She raised one of her elegant eyebrows and attempted not to smile at him. Seifer cleared his throat.

"Ah, I'm just gonna change and then im all yours- well within reason." He snickered at this, while Quistis merely raised her eyebrow, again. Still snickering to himself, Seifer trundled into the bathroom with his clothes while Quistis simply sat and stared at his towel covered behind.

"Yo! Quit checking out my ass, _Missy_!"As he shut the connecting door, Quistis made sure he heard her reply.

"What? So you can check out mine, but I can't check out yours? Whatever, _Sunshine_."

A few moments later, Seifer re-emerged dressed, toweling his hair, making it stand out in all directions.

"Was that another dig at the color of my hair?" Seifer grinned at Quistis.

Quistis ignored Seifer's comment and cocked her head to the side, observing his 'new' hairstyle.

"You should leave it like that more often. Gives you the 'just-got-out-of-bed' look, it looks good!"

This time Seifer blushed, and Quistis grinned at getting one over him. They stayed in silence for a moment or two, until Seifer spoke up.

"Do you want to go eat something? And I don't mean the stuff the Cafeteria serves in the place of food." Quistis looked up, just as her stomach growled.

"Looks like I do! So where to? Balamb?"

"Sounds good. What's the time?"

"Uh, 12.19…you still cant buy a clock? Lazy ass." Seifer poked his tongue out at Quistis, turned off his CD player, and grabbed his gunblade.

"I doubt you're going to need Hyperion, Seif."

"You've got your Save the Queen, Quis, so why can't I take Hyperion… I'm probably not going to win this argument am I?!" Quistis shook her head no. 

"Didn't think so." However, as Quistis turned towards the door, Seifer quickly hid his gunblade underneath his trench coat.

"Well shall we?" After closing and locking the door behind them, Seifer offered his arm to Quistis, and the two of them set off to the Parking Lot to rent a car to Balamb Town.

~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the cafeteria, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Irvine were eating the 'food' that was on the table in front of them.

"So Sefie, you got that festival of yours up an' runnin' this year?" Selphie sipped her mug of coffee, and turned to Irvine.

"Well, this year we decided to do a concert instead of having a festival and loads of people have signed up for it! Rinoa's doing a number, Zell, Squall and a couple of others are doing a piece…" Irvine gave a surprised look in Squall's direction, who in return just shrugged his shoulders.

"…Oooh and Quisty and Seifer are joining in too!" Irvine nearly choked on his food hearing this.

"Shy lil Quisty and the loud…thing that is Seifer Almasy…are performing? Together?!" Selphie smiled. 

"Maybe they are…then there's a surprise piece…Oh and the whole cast is doing a performance, its going to be super duper cool!!" Irvine recovered from choking and turned to Rinoa.

"So you're…singing?" she nodded. Irvine looked slightly skeptic.

"Singing what?" Rinoa smiled. 

"Ah, you'll have to come to the performance, won't you?!" Irvine opened his mouth to say something. But Rinoa butted in. 

"And no before you ask, I won't be performing _'Eyes on me'_- its my mother's song, not mine." Irvine shut his mouth again. He turned back to Selphie.

"You've gotta clue me in on Seifer and Quisty. They together or something?" Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other, Rinoa answered.

"No. At least not that we know of, they're just friends, good friends, but that's it."   

"We'd know if they were, me and Rinoa are good at that kind of thing!" Selphie added. Squall looked up, hearing this.

"That's probably not the best thing to be proud of Selphie." Selphie just shrugged, and checked her watch.

"Uh, guys? I need to run to Balamb Town for some last minute things, but I want to see all, and that includes you Squall, in the Quad later for a dress rehearsal, 'Kay?" Nods around the table confirmed her order. Squall just sighed. Loudly.

"Ok, see ya all later then." Hugging her friends, Selphie skipped off towards the Parking Lot, in search of a car. 

~~~~~~~~~


	3. chapter3

_Disclaimer: _(I'm just gonna stick to this one for a while- it works, so why not!!) ***bored tone*** Don't own, don't sue!

_Authors note:_ For those of y'all who actually wanted updates of this big ol' pile of crap, here it is- I've had a lil break from writing it coz im not too sure where its going myself!! Well I'll stop ranting now: enjoy!!

_Chapter 3: _ (Yes im still being original!!)

Quistis and Seifer arrived in Balamb less than 20 minutes after they had left the Garden (partially due to Seifer's driving like a mad… thing…). They parked the car in the parking lot near the Harbor, and set out on foot to find their way to a café that had very recently opened nearby the hotel. They found the café overlooking a secluded beach, which Quistis wanted to visit afterwards. Upon entering the small, but quite full establishment, the blonde pair located a booth next to the floor to ceiling window that ran along the back wall, and sat down opposite each other. Not long after they had made themselves comfortable, a young flame-haired waitress materialized next to their table. 

"Hiya guys. My name is Cali, and I'll be your waitress." The young waitress handed them a menu each. 

"I'll be back in a few to take your drinks orders, 'Kay?" Cali turned and left Seifer and Quistis to choose their food and drink.

"The food looks quite good here… oooh spicy fries- I haven't had those in ages!" Quistis' mouth quirked up at the corners after hearing the tone in Seifer's voice as he said this. Seifer looked up to see Quistis studying him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Quistis smiled and turned to look out of the huge window. She was pulled out of her reverie when Cali reappeared at their table.

"Hi again. Are you ready to order?" The chirpy red head was almost bouncing as she pulled out a notepad. Quistis grinned to herself- Cali reminded her of Selphie. Seifer looked at Quistis who nodded.

"Uh, I'll have the beef and honey mustard sandwich and a black coffee. Quis?"

"I'll take the Chinese chicken salad with a chocolate-flake milkshake thanks."

"Oh and a bowl of spicy fries." Cali quickly noted their orders in shorthand. 

"Will that be all?" 

"Yeh, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right out with your drinks, and your food shouldn't be too long, 'Kay?" She smiled at Quistis and Seifer, then left them to take their orders to the chef. The two blondes sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Cali brought their drinks over.

"There you go- one black coffee, and one chocolate-flake milkshake…and, uh, I hope you don't mind me, but you two make a really cute couple!" Seifer's jaw dropped, and Quistis bushed into her milkshake. 

"Well, your food will be right out, 'Kay?" Seifer managed to get control of his jaw.

"Thanks, Cali." He smiled at her and she scooted off in the direction of the kitchen again.

"You know she's right." Quistis joked and then looked up to catalogue Seifer's reaction. Her cool blue gaze met his serious jade green one.

"I'm glad you think so, 'cause I was kinda gonna ask you to, uh, go with me to, uh, Selphie's Concert with me…If you want o that is." Quistis looked confused. She couldn't understand him, one minute he was the loud, cocky guy she had known all her life, the next, he was stammering and…was he blushing? 

"I am going with you, we are performing together, remember?!" Seifer shook his head.

"I meant _with _me, as in a…_date_?" He sounded hopeful as Quistis' confusion traded in for shock. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as what he had just said finally sunk in, and she looked him right in the eyes, just to confirm what she had heard was true. His eyes reflected truth.

"Of course if you don't want to, I'll understand." He quickly added. He sounded a little disheartened. Quistis didn't get a chance to answer because at the uncomfortable moment, Cali bounded up to them with their food. 

"Hi guys. 'Kay, the beef an' honey mustard sandwich and the Chinese chicken salad…And im sorry if I offended you earlier, its just my mouth runs off on its own unless my foot stuffs into it…" She trailed off. Quistis waved her hand, as if dismissing the idea.

"Of course not! We don't get complimented all too often, that's all." She lied, offering a small smile at the girl who brightened considerably. 

"Well I apologize anyways…oh and bon appétit!" With that she skipped off to serve more customers.

"She reminds me of Selphie." Seifer spoke up after the pair of them eating in silence for a while. Quistis merely nodded (well she had a mouthful of chicken, and she was always taught to never talk with a mouthful.) After a while longer, Quistis had thought about Seifer's earlier comment too much and had to say something.

"Were you messing with me before?" Seifer took a gulp of his now lukewarm coffee, placed the mug on the table and slowly looked up at Quistis. 

"No." He cleared his throat. "I really like you, more than just friends, but like I said if you don't feel the same I'll deal with it."

Quistis averted her eyes, and blushed. Then smiled at Seifer's facial expression. 

"Well then I guess I'm saving the monsters in the Training Center from the way you deal with things. They'd better appreciate it." Seifer's expression changed to happy. 

"Are you saying what I think your saying? 'Cause if not then I don't know what it is you're saying." Seifer himself looked confused, his expression matching Quistis'.   

"Do you want to repeat that one?" Quistis said with a smile. Seifer grinned. He was a happy bunny again.

"Well I'm just glad you got there before I chickened out… that's what I was planning on asking you, but I wasn't sure because…" Quistis' rambling was cut short by a soft but firm pair of lips pressing against hers.

Seifer leaned back from the kiss and sat back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I…" Quistis interrupted him.

"That's ok…It was…sweet… or not, you've got mustard all over my face now!" Seifer grinned. As Quistis wiped the mustard off of her face, Seifer finished the rest of her salad, the act of which produced a scowl, and then a smile from the female. After finishing their drinks in silence, Seifer paid the bill, leaving Cali a good tip, and the two blondes left the café in good spirits.

Making their way down to the secluded beach, they managed to spend the best part of an afternoon talking and swimming. Before long, Seifer fell asleep. After about half an hour, Quistis looked at her watch and baulked.

"Hyne! It's 5.30 already. Come on sunshine, wake up. Seifer I'm not carrying you back to the car. Get up." She prodded him to wake him up.

"Hmmm? Wha…? Ahhh!" Seifer woke up to Quistis' face in his. He quickly sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Its 5.30, Seif, we'd better get back to Garden before Selphie's wrath gets the better of her…and us." Quistis was already on her feet by the time Seifer held his hands up to her for help up. 

"Ugh…" Quistis looked concerned.

"What is it?" She turned to see Seifer walking gingerly on his right foot.

"…My foots asleep." Quistis hit him lightly on his arm.

"Oh, I thought you might have hurt yourself. Never mind." Seifer smirked at her retreating form, and lengthened his stride to catch up with her. Doing so, she slipped her hand into his, and they walked to the car in silence.

~~~~~~~~~

Ooooooh  ***points to review button*** Whats this button do? Push it, PUSH IT!! 


	4. Authors note sorry people!

Hiya guys who are actually reading & keeping up with this!! This is probably gonna sound crap, but I need help!!! (Some author I am!!) I have an ending for the story, but I need help with the middle… so if anyone feels they could lend a hand to an idiot, it would be most welcome!! … Either that or I'll just end it with a really pointless middle, which could be interesting, as I don't have one!!

Any help will be gratefully accepted!!

Arigato, Ling-San xx  

Oh & I know how annoying these authors notes, mid-story are, but bear with me, k?!!


End file.
